


no.10 Jones

by kelway17



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rugby, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelway17/pseuds/kelway17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones was just out of college when he was spotted by the talent scout, well more so he was spotted by the talent scouts daughter Lisa, who had brought her dad along to a match to see her crush play. He was one of the best fly-half's Cardiff college had had in years and definitely the best kicker in their history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know literally nothing about rugby, just thought it would be an interesting position to put the characters in. Please if I do make a mistake tell me and i will happily go back and fix it.

Ianto Jones was just out of college when he was spotted by the talent scout, well more so he was spotted by the talent scouts daughter Lisa, who had brought her dad along to a match to see her crush play. He was one of the best fly-half's Cardiff college had had in years and definitely the best kicker in their history, he very rarely missed a conversion or penalty although he was not your average jock he was top in his class in most respects and tipped for a scholarship to oxford. 

They were playing against a college team from Scotland, in a not really that friendly friendly match to finish off the term. the Scottish team were playing dirty, but Cardiff were winning by a land slide amount by the end of the first half, mainly due to penalties given away by the Scots. 

At the end of the match the score was 35-10 to Cardiff which delighted the home crowd. While the celebrations were just getting under way the talent scout Mr Hallet searched out Ianto and offered him an interview for a place as the fly half for the Cardiff blues, which he readily accepted.

Three weeks after his interview Ianto got a call offering him the job, he was to start training in a fortnight.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I meant for this update to be yesterday but yesterday became today before I had finished so ...

As soon as he arrived at the stadium he was introduced to his team mates most of them were friendly, a few were a bit aloof and a couple were openly hostile though those were lead by the original fly-half who saw him as unwanted competition.

Two men came sprinting onto the pitch apologizing to the coach for being late then spotting Ianto the shorter man shook hands with Ianto " You must be Jones the new fly-half! I'm Rhys Williams, the hooker." 

Ianto just smirked and raised an eyebrow with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Get your mind out of the gutter,"laughed the taller slimmer."I'm Andy, reserve scrum half."

"nice to meet you both" replied Ianto still laughing shaking hands with Andy.

"Quit your chatting, and get warmed up." yelled the coach aggressively. 

.....................................................................................................................................................................

When practice was finished they were all panting and dripping with sweat, but in good spirits. Ianto found he worked well with most of the team and got on well with them especially Rhys, who invited him to the pub with him and his 'bird' later in the night. Ianto thought he would take Tosh with him, seeing as he was single and on a warning that if he came alone 'Gwennie' would be trying to set him up with half the people she knew before his drink had even arrived.

"Ianto!" a female voice yelled from the stands as he headed to for the changing rooms. he turned to see Lisa waving at him from the stands, sporting a very tight mini skirt and equally tight crop top. He sighed knowing she had been trying to attract his attention for years at the school but reluctant to break her heart or date her and live a lie. She was a nice enough girl and very pretty but he just wasn't interested. he smiled politely trying not to show his thoughts by his facial expression.

"Hi, Lisa. What are you doing here?" he gently inquired.

"I came by to see my dad." she answered all too quickly and taking on a defensive stance, then continued in what he assumed was meant to be a flirtatious and seductive tone, "Then I stayed to watch you play." she ended by complementing him followed by a nervous giggle.

She continued to flirt with him while he nodded in the appropriate places for a few more minute before walking off feeling pleased with herself, quietly hoping he'd ask her to the fundraising do being held down the road next week. 

When she finally left Ianto texted Tosh inviting her to the pub that evening as he headed to the now nearly deserted changing rooms to shower, and if he got his way, destroy his now filthy track suit, not that he would, Tosh would kill him if he did. he laughed at the thought.  
............................................................................................................................................................

"How did it go?" Tosh called to him the moment her flatmate got through the door.

"It was the same as any other rugby practice but more intense and in some respects less friendly." he answered engulfing the petite Japanese woman in his arms swinging her around before releasing her.

"what do you mean?" she asked as they made their way into the kitchen. Ianto had been so stressed about the whole thing that she wanted to know everything that happened.

"It was all very competitive," he said then after a few seconds pause added " it felt like everyone was competing to be top dog." he went on to give her a blow by blow recantation of the practice, telling her about the invitation to the pub with Rhys and his girlfriend. By the time he got around to telling her about Lisa showing up they were making their way out of the door.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................

"What am I going to do Toshi?" he asked her desolately as they walked into the pub. Ianto spotted Rhys with a slim lady with long dark hair and wide brown eyes and led Tosh over to them. 

After introductions were made Tosh turned to him and said quiet and matter of factly "Just tell her you aren't interested! That is all she needs to know." 

Gwen, as the dark haired woman had now been identified as, had gone to the bar to get the first round didn't hear this but Rhys did and banked it in his brain for later thought.

...............................................................................................................................

The evening had gone extremely well Ianto found himself thinking as he and Tosh tumbled over the thresh hold of their flat, that and how glad he was that the pub was within easy walking distance as they were now both severely over the limit. Tosh was jokingly complaining that if she heard about one more pair of shoes she would do something she might regret. Gwen had been trying to get Tosh involved in all sorts of subjects she thought all women loved. Then she had moved on to quizzing them about their relationship. Once she discovered they were just friends, though not thoroughly believing it, she started telling Ianto about some of her friends who were single. He had told her he wasn't looking for a relationship right now and after giving Tosh puppy dog eyes she distracted Gwen with some gossip or other while he and Rhys went back to debating about rugby.

He was fairly sure after tonight, tomorrow both he and Tosh would swear off alcohol, especially shots, for life, and then of course go out and get just as pissed, off of just as many shots a few weeks later. 

He winced at the taste of the instant coffee he had made to sober up a bit before downing it in one and going to collapse in bed, praying he would not be too hungover the next morning as he had practice at nine thirty and feeling terribly sorry for tosh who had to give a lecture at university the next morning, and who always seemed to suffer worst when it came to hangovers, even if she hadn't drunk as much.


	3. the morning after the night before

The sound of his alarm clock at eight AM the next morning was most unwelcome, he had an awful headache and felt like he had been hit by several freight trains, alas the tide waits for no man as his mother used to say. 

Within half an hour he was up showered, dressed and making his first caffeine fix of the day, if he was being honest he would have to admit to being very much addicted. when the coffee machine was done he quickly dumped a mug of coffee an aspirin and a large glass of water on Toshs bed side table before getting in his car and driving to the stadium.

He was greeted by a rather worse for wears Rhys, and a few other members of the team as they all quickly changed into their training clothes and went onto the pitch to warm up, to the sound of their aggravated coach.

...................................................................................................................................................................

At the end of the training he was once again greeted by the view of Lisa standing in the pews waving at him and calling him over. 

"Hi Lisa," he greeted her only to be interrupted by her.

"Ianto hi, I just came down here to ask you to go with me to the fund raising do next week." she babbled speaking so quickly he scarcely understood a word she had said.

He Quickly started trying to explain that he wasn't interested but all he managed to say was "I'm s..."

Before she interrupted again "Great pick me up at seven, see you tomorrow Ianto!" she grinned at him before scurrying off out of the stadium.

Turning around he found Rhys leaning against a wall next to the tunnel to the changing rooms laughing quietly to himself.

"That the bird your Tosh was telling you how to get rid of?" he chuckled "she's fit but your Tosh is fitter, stick with her."

"Yeah she's the girl, I'm trying to let her down gently, when she lets me get a word in edge ways. And shes not my Tosh."

"Sure looked like she was, after a few drinks she was hanging off your neck!" Rhys grinned still sounding greatly amused.

"Nah, she's not my type, plus she's dating this Tommy guy though they rarely see each other. Though she does stand in as my date for family weddings and the likes." Ianto grinned in reply.

"No offence mate, but how can a gorgeous, funny, genius, possibly not be your type she has everything a guy could want." Rhys was now sounding thoroughly shocked. 

"I agree she has everything anyone could look for in woman, but she is not my type in the same way Lisa isn't. They are both stunning, and lovely people but I'm not interested." Ianto explained looking anywhere but at Rhys.

"you're bender?" Rhys asked, Ianto just nodded still not looking at Rhys, still not meeting his eyes. "Nothing to be ashamed of." Rhys told him having noticed his reigned posture, "But best not to tell the others just yet, better safe than sorry as my Nan always said" he grinned "you don't need the prejudice when you've only just started." he laughed and walked away calling "show them you are the best at your job first." over his shoulder as he went to the changing room.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Ianto spent most of the afternoon trying to sleep off his hangover. when Tosh go home she went and sat on his bed with him for a chat.

"Hey, how are you today? Thanks for the cold coffee and aspirin this morning." she smiled as she curled up next to her sleepy friend.

"Hungover as are you if the alcohol intake is anything to go on, and I'll have you know that coffee was perfect temperature when i put it there." Ianto replied in a faux annoyed voice which was ruined as he burst into a fit of giggles at the end of his sentence. Tosh just giggled too at that. "How was the lecture?" he asked her gently.

"It was good, the students thought it was hilarious that the professor was more hungover than the majority of the class. Managed to blackmail them into keeping the noise down." Tosh grinned. "How was training? Awful I bet."

"I'm never getting drunk the night before training again Toshi, it was torture!" Ianto whined into Toshs shoulder.

"Did you see Lisa?" Tosh queried gently.

Ianto quickly explained the whole conversation with Lisa to Tosh, who burst out laughing. "It's not funny Toshi, what am I going to do? She won't let me get a word in edge ways and I really don't want to lead her on!"

"Just tell her you aren't interested!" Tosh stated matter of factly.

"What part of i can't get a word in edge ways didn't you get?" Ianto snapped.

"Well if you are going to be like that!" Tosh snapped back getting up to leave the room.

.......................................................................................................................................

Ten minutes Ianto gently pushed open Toshs bedroom door after knocking and getting no response. He passed her a cup of coffee just how she liked it and even in her favorite mug. "Peace offering" he muttered "Look I'm sorry I snapped Toshi, I was just stressed, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"That's alright Ianto." Tosh sighed putting down her coffee to give her friend a hug.

.......................................................................................................................................

Later that evening Ianto got a text from Rhys inviting him and Tosh out for a drink with him and 'Gwennie' again that evening, to which he replied that they were both still hungover from yesterday and sworn off alcohol forever ( or more likely about a week until they forgot about the consequences) but they would love to join them for a water.

.....................................................................................................................................

They got back a lot earlier that evening and completely sober but just as cheerful as the last time, both having decided that Rhys was a good bloke and his girlfriend was nice enough. Gwen had invited Tosh to a party of 'all the other players partners' causing the other three to laugh.


	4. run up to the fundraiser

For the next week Ianto found Lisa waiting for him after every match or practice. It was driving him mad. All the jokes in the changing room about his 'Mrs' checking up on him, or his 'Bird' walking him home, and many more. Rhys meanwhile was becoming like his body guard from her, coming to fetch him for an important speech from the coach or any other excuse that came to mind that would mean he had to leave with him right that second. Rhys was quite content to rescue Ianto, who he was becoming great friends with and enjoying watching the awkward conversations between Ianto and Gwen when she would question him about his 'relationship' with Toshiko, trying to find out how serious it was because of the five year age difference which 'must make it difficult!' she had only stopped questioning him once Rhys told her that Ianto and Toshiko had lived together for longer than they had and it was 'their life not a quiz show'.

.............................................................................................................................................................................

One morning before practice about three days before the fundraising do, Rhys came over to Ianto and asked him "Do you want me to ask you how Toshiko is, when Lisa shows up so you can gently point out that you would rather go to the fundraiser with your 'girlfriend'? from what I have seen of Tosh I don't think she would object to being your partner for an evening, she already is whenever Gwen is around!"

"Would you mind? I think it's the only way I'll get rid of her, I'm sure she is a lovely girl but if I was that way inclined I would far rather date Toshi, like you said the other day she is smart beautiful and funny what is there not to love!" Ianto replied having perked up at the idea of getting rid of this girl who was very close to being defined as his stalker.

Rhys grinned and answered "Nah mate course I don't mind! I'll come and get you sayin' you're girlfriend has rung you three times in the last ten minutes, or somethin'. She'll be peeved but at least you will be able to tell her to sling her hook, but knowing you probably more diplomatically."

.........................................................................................................................................................................

Rhys was as good as his word and ten minutes after going into the changing room, he came running out of the tunnel calling out to Ianto "Oi, Ianto mate your bird has rung you five times in the last ten minutes, I think you've upset her mate!"

"You have a girlfriend?" whispered Lisa sounding distraught.

"Yeah, that is what I was trying to tell you when you asked me to go to the fundraiser with you, Toshi has barely spoken to me because I failed to finish before you walked off." Ianto replied gently.

"I had no idea, I just assumed you would say yes, I'm so sorry. I have to go." she wept before running off.

........................................................................................................................................................................

"Rhys you are a genius and a life saver." Ianto stated as he entered the changing room where the only ones still there where himself and Rhys.

"I take it, it worked then mate." Rhys grinned patting Ianto on the back.

"Yeah, though I may have told her that Tosh wouldn't talk to me because I had not put Lisa straight yet. she started off furious then apologetic, when she left she was just distraught, I wish I did not have to do that but she was becoming a bit stalkery" Ianto replied in a rueful voice.

"It had to be done mate!" Rhys said seriously before continuing on a more happy note "You and Toshiko up for dinner tonight Gwen has been pestering me about wanting to throw a dinner party for ages!" he laughed.

"Yeah I reckon so, I definitely have nothing going on, but Tosh might I'll ask her when I get home, and ring you to let you know." he answered as they headed out the stadium.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Toshi, are you in?" Ianto yelled as soon he got in the front door.

"I'm in the lounge Ianto, what's up?" She called back.

He went and made two coffees and went to sit in the lounge with Tosh before answering her. "I may have told Lisa you are my girlfriend who is not talking to me because of her,it was Rhys's idea, sorry. Will you come to the fundraising do on Friday with me, please Toshi? Oh and Rhys wants us to go to dinner with him and Gwen this evening. I said I'd ask you and let him know." he said it all so quickly he was almost certain Tosh would not have understood a word of it.

Luckily for him she did understand and thought about it before smiling "how long has she been trying to steal my boyfriend?" she laughed before turning serious and saying " of course I will go to the fundraiser with you and no I have no plans for this evening so text Rhys say we will be there in an hour or so."

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................

Tosh had put on a tight knee length purple dress and Ianto had found some black jeans and a shirt the same colour as Toshs dress, quite coincidentally, with which he was still fiddling with the sleeves as they knocked at the door, which was opened by a complete stranger. Ianto noted that he was very handsome,with dark hair and piercingly blue eyes. "I think we may have the wrong place." muttered Tosh.

"That depends." The man said with a drawling american accent. "Are you Toshiko and Ianto, If so Gwen and Rhys are in the kitchen if not I can't really help you."

"Yeah that's us, I'm Toshiko, and this is my best friend Ianto although Gwen thinks we are are a couple, so We'd rather you kept that to your self." said Tosh politely shaking hands with the man who proceeded to shake hands with Ianto as well.

"I'm Jack, one of Gwens exs but Rhys thinks we are old friends so, I won't say anything if you won't. Nice to meet you both" he said the last sentence looking more at Ianto than Tosh, smiling as he showed them into the lounge.


	5. Dinner

Once sat in the lounge, Jack warned them that Gwen had decided that she would do the cooking so Rhys and Ianto could dicuss game plans, 'or whatever it is you do', Thinking Toshiko and Jack would get on well. so Ianto found himself sat between Tosh and Rhys on the sofa trying to steer the conversation away from how hilarious it was watching Ianto try to escape his stalker.

In his last ditch attempt to change the subject, Ianto turned to Jack and asked "So how long have you known Rhys and Gwen?"

Jack gave him a joking don't involve me in this look, before answering. "I've known Gwen since Uni, and I met Rhys Two years ago Helping Gwen move her stuff in here. How long have you and Toshiko been together?"

The other three laughed as Rhys chuckled out "They aren't mate. Told Gwennie as much, but what with them living together there ain't no telling her."

"What exactly have you told Gwen?" Ianto queried quietly anxiety dripping from his shaking voice.

"Nothing that would break your confidences. Not that she'd be bothered." Rhys answered quickly, then added in Iantos ear so quietly that even he could barely hear it "she's always wanted a gay best friend to drag around the shopping centers, she claims that Jack don't count cos he'll sleep with anything that breathes!"

Ianto just laughed, he had a witty retort in mind but Gwen had arrived at that very moment with the starters.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................

While Gwen was making the main course, Jack cornered Rhys having found Ianto very attractive and great company all evening, he wanted to find out his deal. "So, your mate Ianto, Firstly if he's not with Toshiko, does that make him single? if so would I have any chance?"

"Yeah, he's single as far as I know but I don't know if you're his type, mate. I'll put a good word in, but know this if you hurt him or treat him how I've seen you treat so many others I will personally hunt you down and make you regret it!"

....................................................................................................................................................................................................

Gwen was sat at the table with a large pot of chicken curry and a bowl of rice in the center of the table, with a slightly uncomfortable looking Ianto and Tosh. "So how is it you ended up moving in with tosh while you were only fifteen? surely your parents must have had a fit!"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ianto muttered quietly.

"It can't be that bad," said Gwen firmly.

Jack and Rhys walked in just as Ianto growled "I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Just tell me." begged Gwen.

This was followed by what appeared to be a heated debate between Ianto and Toshiko, but for all they knew could be the complete opposite as it was in a language none of them understood.

After a few minutes silence Ianto sighed "fine," at Tosh who smiled reassuringly. "When I was twelve my big sister got married and left home to move in with Johnny Davies, her new husband,"

"He's the reserve hooker for the blues, bit of a twit but a nice enough bloke, great player too, he's off due to injury at the moment, hurt his knee a week before you started with us."

"yeah, well anyway things were never great at home, Tad 'had a temper' as Mam always says, things got worse after Rhi left, she could always calm him down, without her there when he had a bad day there was no taming his temper. That's when I started Rugby, covered up the injuries." Ianto continued his voice shaking slightly. There was a collective gasp from Jack, Gwen and Rhys, they all looked horrified.

"When I was fourteen my Mam left, I don't blame her she couldn't cope, Tad for some reason blamed me for her leaving. the week she left he broke my leg. At first I coped avoiding him where possible and spending all my free time at Toshi' flat. Me and Tosh have been friends since primary school and it was the one place I knew I was safe." 

Tosh gently pulled her pale shaking friend into a hug as she took over and finished for him quietly "He Turned up on my doorstep at ten to twelve the night before his fifteenth birthday absolutely covered in blood, pale as a ghost and shaking like a leaf, begging to borrow my spare room." 

"I've never been back since that night." Ianto mumbled so quietly they had to strain to hear.

"My boyfriend at the time was training to be a doctor, so between us we cleaned up his wounds and rapped them in bandage. He looked like a mummy for weeks." Tosh said with a sorrowful laugh. "I refused to let him go back there and so he moved into my spare room."

....................................................................................................................................................................................................

After a while of Awkwardness the evening was finally getting back on track, Jack was flirting with Ianto and Ianto was joking around and laughing with him while maintaining a conversation about sports with Rhys, and Gwen was trying to make small talk with Tosh and reprimand Jack for flirting with Tosh' Boyfriend in front of her.

....................................................................................................................................................................................................

As Ianto and Toshiko were leaving Rhys caught Ianto' arm and muttered in his ear "Jack was asking me earlier if you are single and if so if he'd have any chance if he asked you out mate!"

"Yeah, I'm single and yeah if he asked me out I'd say yes, he seems really nice and we got on well all evening, plus surely even you can see that he's hot." Muttered Ianto quietly in reply as he pulled on his coat.

"So I can give him your number and tell him to text you if he wants to go out some time?" Rhys muttered as he opened the door for them.

Ianto grinned and nodded then took Tosh' hand and walked towards his car.


	6. Lead up to the fundraiser

The next morning, the morning of the fundraiser, Ianto was up an hour early as practice was brought forward for the stadium staff to go down the road and get the venue ready that afternoon for the do in the evening. He stuck his head round Toshs door to see if she wanted coffee but found her to be fast asleep so he made himself a cup of coffee and piece of toast which he ate on the way out of the door.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................

Bent with his hands on his knees panting from the exertion of the training session that had just ended, Ianto groaned as he looked up to find Lisa leaning on the side of the changing tunnel entrance. Rhys, who was standing next to him with beads of sweat rolling down his face, looked up at Ianto and queried "What's up mate?" following his friends gaze he spotted her muttering "oh".

"Yeah, my sentiments exactly." Ianto muttered back in reply as they walked towards the changing rooms.

Lucky for them Lisa saw that she had been seen and scurried off before they got to the changing rooms causing them both to sigh "Thank god!" in unison before cracking up laughing.

"what's so funny?" grumbled a broad welsh accent that Ianto recognized straight away.

"Nothing Johnny, you had to be there." Rhys answered quickly before asking, "Did anyone see how long jones' stalker was here for?" in a voice that betrayed his genuine worry for his friend.

"She has been out there the whole morning." Andy answered him his voice also slightly concerned.

"Just set Rhia on her, she could scare anybody off!" Laughed Johnny.

Ianto put on his best fake smile at the sight of his brother in law. "How is Rhia? I haven't seen her since David was born."

The tension between the two men was immense, and obvious to every man in the room who all started trying to blend into the walls or heading into the showers to avoid the explosion that was likely imminent. Johnny muttered something insulting about Ianto in welsh then answered in a derisive tone of voice "She's fine, the gobby mare won't shut up about how great it is us working together."

"That's my sister you are talking about." Ianto all but growled in reply, his hands clenching by his sides, only to release them with much effort as Rhys muttered in his ear "He's not worth it, it will only piss off your sister." Ianto sighed and walked off to the showers.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................

When Tosh came home she knew the second she got through the door that something was wrong, the house was too quiet, she became even more worried when she entered the kitchen to find Ianto scrubbing furiously at the spotless counters. "What's wrong Ianto?" she had known something was up because he would spend hours cleaning surfaces which were already gleaming when stressed or upset.

"It's nothing Toshi." he answered a bit too quickly, putting down his cleaning materials.

"Now I know something is wrong, you have gone all defensive, that and the cleaning. The cleaning is always a give away." Toshiko said looking concerned.

"It really is nothing Toshi, well a couple of nothings really. Lisa turned up at practice, was there the whole morning apparently. Then Rhys stopped me from bashing my brother in laws face in, He doesn't know where to get off, insulting my sister. Then there is this evening where I have to deal with both of them, with you as my girlfriend to some people and friend to others. if my sister thought we were dating there would be no end to the nagging to propose already because she will think we have been together all the time I have lived with you like Gwen does." Ianto spewed his worries at a million miles per hour, and watching Toshikos face go from worried, to confused, finally stopping at understanding.

"It will be alright Ianto, We will avoid Johnny, as much as possible for his own safety, I have seen you fight you have one hell of a right hook." Tosh laughed before continuing, "Act like a couple so Lisa doesn't suspect anything. If your sister asks just tell her half truths. Lisa is practically stalking you, you refused to go with her claiming to have a girlfriend, having realized she would be here you roped me in to be your fake date so she would not know you lied to her."

"Toshiko Sato, you are a genius and a life saver." Grinned Ianto after a few moments to think through her suggestion and a few calming breaths.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................

Toshiko spent two hours getting ready, first she had a shower before drying her hair as best she could, before paining her nails the exact shade of midnight blue as her ankle length dress. she got out her favorite black stiletto heels and a little black hand bag and belt to finish off the look. She put her hair in a fancy half up half down bun style, and for her make up she had done smokey blue eye shadow with mascara and a little flick up of eyeliner at the sides, she had also put on a clear lip gloss which just gave her lips a light shine.

Ianto had this time purposefully found a shirt and tie to match Toshikos dress finished off with a three piece suit and was sat in the lounge shining his best shoes chatting to Toshiko.

"so, what did you think of Gwen's friend Jack?" She asked innocently.

"I really liked him Toshi. Rhys gave him my number last night . I got a text this morning asking me out for dinner and a move. " Ianto said in reply ginning from ear to ear.

"That's great. I take it you said yes?" she asked.

"Of course," He replied still grinning, looking at his watch he suddenly stated "We need to get going." pulling Tosh to her feet and leading her out the door.


	7. fundraiser

Before the fundraising dinner could begin all of the rugby team, including the reserves and management, and their partners where gathered to be photographed and interviewed by a local sporting paper. The management thought it would be good for bringing in new sponsors.   
It was awkward and uncomfortable being crammed in a small space with so many people and both Ianto and Tosh were pleased when that part of the evening was finished.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The relief did not last long though. When they were shown to their seats, Ianto’s worst nightmares about this evening seemed more than likely to unfold, as he was sat next to his sister Rhiannon with her husband Johnny and their two young children David (who was five, born not long after Rhia moved out) and Micah (who had just turned four and never met her uncle), with Lisa sat opposite on her own staring at Ianto with eyes filled with longing. The only relief was that Rhys and Gwen made up the rest of the table making it a tiny bit more bearable.

On seeing her brother for the first time in five years Rhiannon flung her arms around his neck in a bone crushing hug, then pulled away and slapped him, “Five years! Five years since you bothered to visit, sure you call once in a while to see if we are still alive but where the hell have you been?” she hissed at him crossly.

“I’m sorry.” Ianto all but whispered. “I didn’t want to visit at risk of running into Tad. You know he blames me for Mam leaving. I’m so very sorry Rhia.” Toshiko gripped Ianto’s arm in silent support of her friend.

“I would never let him near you, you idiot. Doesn’t matter the past is in the past, just come round more yeah.” Rhiannon grinned hugging him once more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Lisa sat at her spot Toshiko made a show of being hostile towards her and clinging to Ianto, much to Rhy’s amusement. Gwen increased his good humour tenfold when she muttered in his ear “see I told you they were a couple.” With such confidence that he found it nearly impossible not to collapse on the table in hysterics.

As he was sat on Toshiko’s left he leaned over and whispered in her ear, “I can’t remember what you said you teach but you really should consider acting. You are pulling off the role of possessive girlfriend to the letter.” Tosh just giggled in reply smirking at him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

On the other side of the table Iantos sister was echoing Gwen’s sentiments to him, “I knew you two where together why did you lie to me?” she quizzed him quietly.

“I didn’t and we are not.” Ianto whispered back sharply.

“She is hanging off you like a necklace and you claim you aren’t together?” she laughed back quietly.

Ianto growled under his breath, before quickly explaining about how Lisa was practically stalking him, so he told her he was dating Toshiko, so now tosh is being his fake girlfriend so Lisa doesn’t know he lied. Rhiannon had fallen about laughing after his explanation but let the matter drop.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As the night went on much alcohol was consumed, Rhys was right when Tosh was drunk she did tend to cling, in the early stage of the evening Ianto spent a long time getting to know his niece and nephew and catching up with Rhia, before they had to go home. This left him alone with Lisa and Johnny. Tosh at this stage was too drunk to put a sentence together, so was little use to him and Rhys and Gwen where on the dance floor dancing so badly that he would have been filming it, if he weren’t in the middle of an argument with Johnny about his sister.

Thankfully before it got violent a reporter came over to ask a few questions to the newest team member, unknowingly stopping an upcoming fight between the brothers in law. He asked all the basics; how did the signing come about? How long have you been playing rugby? What are the chances of the team winning this year? How do you like working at the club? Then when satisfied with the information he had gathered he thanked them and left.

By this time Tosh had sobered up a bit and was steady enough on her feet to gently guide Ianto away from the table, to the dance floor. Ianto recognised it immediately for what it was, Tosh’s quiet and subtle way of removing him from his brother in laws presence. She had obviously noticed the huge amount of tension thrumming around the two of them, and wanted to avoid a fight at all costs, while Ianto had a hell of a right hook, Johnny Davies was a broad man and though only short could easily thrash Ianto in a fist fight.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
Tosh and Ianto danced for about half an hour before hitting the bar, where they sat for about an hour chatting with Rhys, Gwen, Andy and his wife Suzie, before stumbling outside to call a taxi to take them back to their flat.

Managing to get the key in the lock on the third attempt Ianto and tosh staggered inside relocked the door and collapsed on the sofa laughing at the night’s events, drinking instant coffee to sober up a bit before tumbling into bed.

Just as he started to doze off Ianto’s phone bonged indicating he had a text. He opened his eyes blearily and felt around for his phone on his bedside table. Seeing the message was from jack he shook his head to clear his blurry vision and unlocked the screen. The message read: ‘How about Friday? I’ll take you to that nice new French restrant on the sea front. Pick you up at seven thirty? Jx’

He quickly replied: ‘sounds great, see you Friday. Ix’ turned his phone off and collapsed on the bed. He was asleep in milliseconds.


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto was insanely glad for having the day off practice as the moment he woke up he knew his hangover would not be grateful if he decided to get up, let alone running around and jostling with his teammates on the rugby pitch. He had a splitting headache, the dawn light through his curtains was blinding him and when he lifted his head slightly to look at his bedside clock, he never even got a look at the time as the tiny movement had caused a wave of nausea making him decide whatever the time was it was too early so he went back to sleep hoping to sleep it off. 

What must have been a few hours later going by the light Ianto awoke again still feeling dreadful but not quite as bad. Getting up he made coffee on autopilot downing two mugs before taking a painkiller with a glass of water then proceeding to take Tosh the same as was their post alcoholic night out ritual.

By late evening they were both feeling close to human again after a fry up brunch and more coffee than could possibly be healthy.   
“Well I don’t think Lisa will be flirting with me as openly anymore, when you play a role you really go all out don’t you Toshi. Can’t just play the role of jealous girlfriend, you literally went all out clingy psycho. It was brilliant.” Ianto laughed late that evening.

“Where is the fun in being your fake girlfriend if I can’t put the fear of god into your stalker?” Tosh giggled back. “Although Gwen will never believe we are not together after last night!”

Tosh’s phone binged as Ianto muttered his agreement. ‘Dating an up and coming rugby star are you? Jks. There is a two page spread of pictures of you hanging off of the new fly half for the Cardiff blues should I be worried. Tx’

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Training the next day was extremely tense as any underlying tensions which were normally not too noticeable were magnified three hundred percent by the fact that the entire team where still feeling a bit delicate and worse for wear after the fundraiser. Three actual fights broke out and had to be broken up by the nearest team members or stadium staff. Ianto very nearly ended up in two different fights despite trying at all costs to avoid aggression towards his teammates. The first was less a fight more the reserve fly half taking a swing at him because he thought Ianto had taken a place on the main team that was rightfully his. However in the second Ianto could hardly be called the innocent party as he threw the first punch at his brother in law after Johnny insulted Rhiannon in front of him repeatedly throughout the practice. Rhys and Andy luckily for Ianto managed to stop the fight before it got too violent, Johnny had a broken nose and Ianto would have some colourful bruising the next day but overall no major damage was done.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

On the way to the changing room Rhys caught Ianto’s wrist stopping him from entering looking around and seeing the some of the other players and staff around he seemed to think better of what he was going to say. Instead suggesting they grab a coffee once they were allowed to leave. The coach held them all up in the changing room for an hour and a half lecture on teamwork and cooperation threatening a teambuilding session at the end of one of their training sessions next week if they didn’t buck their ideas up and stop brawling on the pitch.

Once they were finally out of the stadium it was six in the evening so Ianto suggested Rhys came to his and Tosh’s flat for coffee as he knew Tosh would start to worry soon what with them getting out of practice so late. 

“Ianto thank god I thought something had happened why didn’t you text me that you would be late, I thought something terrible had happened.” Tosh cried the moment they walked through the door throwing her arms around her best friend in relief.

“Sorry Tosh practice ran late as there were, shall we say discipline issues, within the team throughout practice then coach kept us back to lecture us on team work. I would have texted but I left my phone here this morning.” Ianto replied sounding contrite.

Tosh and Rhys sat chatting at the breakfast bar as Ianto made the coffee with his beloved coffee machine before joining them at the breakfast bar leaning on the counter.

When Ianto gently pushed Rhys as to what he wanted to talk to him about that was so private that it couldn’t be done in the mostly empty stands Rhys shifted his weight from foot to foot awkwardly a few times before he blurted “Jack told me what he was planning for your date.”

“And?” Ianto pushed when it became clear that no further information would be forthcoming.

“all I’m saying is it may be better to keep Tosh as your girlfriend in the worlds eyes for the moment, Don’t let the higher ups running the club and our teammates be prejudiced against you before you have proved your worth or your time at the club could be made insanely difficult for you. If you catch my drift.”

“What does this have to do with my date with Jack?”

It was Tosh who answered “If you are seen out at a posh restaurant with an unidentified man the press will have a field day. Rhys is right you need to keep things quiet and low key for a while, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I’m going to gently suggest Jack cooks you dinner at his place or takes you for a picnic somewhere private. The press will be all over you at the moment anyway as the teams newbie no need to give them anything to gossip over.” Rhys added quietly hoping he had not offend his friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking with aching muscles and tender bruising mottling his skin was as a rugby player no strange occurrence for Ianto. This is not to say that he was keen on the vibrant colours his face was now sporting thanks to his brother in law’s fists the day before. Though upon waking they were not at first all that apparent to him he knew his face was sore but it took Tosh’s shocked exclamation of “Jesus Ianto what happened to your face?” to make him realize their extent, Tosh was not prone to overreaction, a logical calm natured woman she would normally see his injuries tut slightly at the idiotic dangerous sport he subjected himself to and move on to fixing him up before sending him off to training. 

“It’s nothing.” Ianto tried to brush her off not wanting the lecture about picking fights he can’t win. “Alright fine, I got into a bit of an altercation with Johnny at training yesterday. I hate the way he speaks about my sister. Anyway It’s nothing just a bit of bruising.” He elaborated at Tosh’s ‘I know you are lying and I want the truth right this second’ glare.

“Really Ianto must you let him wind you up so?” sighed Tosh as she rifled in the medicine cupboard searching for the herbal bruising remedy and started smearing it across his face. “As we are both running late I will spare you the lecture for now, but please be more careful.” She tutted shooing him out the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Well aren’t you a pretty picture this morning? Your face looks like one of those weird abstract paintings my Gwennie keeps claiming would improve our living room.” Rhys greeted him cheerfully as he arrived for training. 

“You should see the other fellow!” Ianto joked in reply.

“I have mate, and he is still fuming, you would be better off keeping well out of his way, if you know what’s good for ya.” Rhys advised seriously.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Practice itself was quiet, Ianto keeping his distance from his fuming brother in law as best as possible, avoiding him was made considerably easier by the fact that the coach still had Johnny doing rehabilitation exercises for his injured leg not wanting him straight back in to normal training in case it would exacerbate the healing muscles and slow down his recovery. This also meant that he was allowed to leave on time when the rest were held back to rerun some drills the coach was not happy with. As such Johnny was long gone by the time the team poured into the changing rooms muttering mutinously about the strictness of the coach.

“I swear he is just out to make us suffer!” moaned Andy who was sat in what looked to be a most uncomfortable position on the changing room floor trying to stretch out his cramping muscles. “Just because we lost our last game last season he insists we train extra hard as we are losing our touch.” He said the last bit in an awful impression of their coach’s rough aggressive accent.

“I had just assumed he was always like that.” Ianto muttered distractedly as he tried to pick up his filthy track suit from the floor and place it in his bag while getting as little of said filth on his hands as humanly possible.

“Oh for crying out loud, you’re a rugby player, it’s just a little mud stop making such a fuss.” Rhys muttered grabbing the track suit and shoving it in the bag before going back to the subject at hand. “The coach is always strict, first practice after a winning game he can occasionally be seen to smile but generally he is always gruff as anything, but after a loss he will work the team until they are ready to collapse. Worst thing we can do is lose the last match in the rugby season as he will work us to the bone until we have proved ourselves worthy of our places on the team again.”

“So we will be worked ragged for another month and a half at least. I don’t think my muscles can take much more of this kind of strain. I don’t think there is a single muscle in my body that doesn’t ache.” Whined Andy now sat in a position that looked considerably less comfortable than the last and that was saying something the last having looked agonizing in its own right.

Ianto hummed his agreement as he stretched out his calves which had started to cramp up, jumping as his phone beeped twice and started flashing alerting him to an incoming text. Crossing the room slowly on his pained legs which were trembling from over exertion he grabbed his phone and read the message, it was from Jack.

Rhys thinks fancy dinner is a bad move, worried it might hinder your career. Fancy dinner at my flat instead? Not the Michelin star worthy cuisine I promised you but I’m not too bad in the kitchen, even if I do say so myself. Jx

He quickly sent off an affirmative reply and pointed out that he would need Jack’s address before going back to packing his things back into his gym bag, bidding his team mates a good afternoon and returning to his an Tosh’s flat feeling mildly deflated that he should have to hide his private life so completely that dates would have to be confined to within either Jack’s or his own flats.


	10. Chapter 10

Tosh found Ianto curled in on himself looking quite miserable on an armchair in their lounge when she returned from work. As far as she could see all evidence pointed to him having been there for a long time, the deep breathing coming from the miserable ball of human taking up her favorite chair let her know he was not awake but sleep had clearly not relieved any of the distress that had led to his current position, this was evident from the whimpers emanating from his quivering form. Not wanting to wake her distressed friend yet wishing to alleviate his distress she dumped her handbag and jacket on the sofa, tiptoed over to the armchair currently housing Ianto and perched on its arm gently petting his still slightly damp hair, making what she hoped were comforting noises. 

She was sat in this manner for quite a while allowing her mind to roam over this, that and the other but she could not help continually coming back to trying to figure out what had so distressed her best friend, and why he had not come to her with it, he had always used to be comfortable in the knowledge that he could come to her with anything no matter what, no matter when. Deciding that ruminating in this manner was helping no one she gently removed herself from the arm rest and tiptoes out of the lounge careful not to wake Ianto, leaving the door ajar so she could hear id he needed her and heading for the kitchen.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ianto awoke to the most delicious scent wafting through the flat from the kitchen. He stretched out his tight muscles slowly as he unraveled himself from his sleeping position, he tried to pull himself into his usual relaxed stance and pasted a hopefully fully convincing smile across his face before he slipped from the lounge into the kitchen, quietly taking a seat at the island, which they mostly used as a dining table. 

Tosh actually physically jumped in shock and let out a shrill squeak, which she would later deny, on seeing him sat there quietly watching her, when she turned away from the stove. She had clearly not heard him over the clattering of pots and pans. “I was about to come and wake you. It will be ready in a few minutes.” She laughed slightly nervously still getting over her fright. 

“Well there was no need, this delicious smell was a lovely way to wake up.” Ianto smiled at her helping her plate up the dinner and place all the pots and pans in the sink before taking his seat opposite her taking a bite of his meal. “Tosh this is amazing as ever.” He complimented her. She had always been the better chef of the two of them, although he was learning, at least now Tosh would allow him to claim that he had made dinner, before she started teaching him whenever he cooked she would ask whether he was sure it was food, now once or twice she had actually told him something he had made was delicious. Although Tosh was the better cook, ever since moving in Ianto had done the majority of the cooking for the pair of them, at first cooking and cleaning had been his way of paying Tosh back for taking him into her home and not charging him rent, now it was more a mix of tradition and practicality. When Ianto was still in college he was home earlier than Tosh, he usually still is as long as his coach wasn’t in too bad of a mood, so he had more time to dedicate to the domesticities their household required, plus Tosh never cleaned to his exacting standards so after one too many instances of having Ianto follow her around as she cleaned redoing everything right after she had finished she had given up trying not seeing the point in both of them doing it.

As they were finishing the meal Tosh decided to bring up the concerns that had been niggling at her since she had found Ianto earlier that evening “Ianto what’s wrong? You know I’m always here for you right?” she asked trying to catch the Welshman’s eyes.

He evaded her eye line rising from the table taking the plates to the sink and starting to wash them he replied “I’m fine Toshi.”

“Don’t you dare lie to me Ianto Jones.” Tosh growled in a tone that brooked no nonsense.

“It’s fine really. It’s nothing.” He replied under his breath.

“Out with it.” Was Tosh’s stern reply, glaring at him over her glasses.

“Fine,” Ianto sighed “but you will think it stupid.” He quietly explained to her how distressing he found the fact that he had to hide his sexuality and his relationships. “I don’t want to spend my entire life hiding something I’m not ashamed of.” He said a tear sliding down his cheek.

“It won’t be forever Yan.” Tosh hugged him as he went on to explain his fears that hiding would ruin any chances he had with Jack before they even got going. 

“I mean who in their right mind would want to be someone’s dirty little secret?” he was actually weeping softly by this stage.

“Jack knows what he’s getting into, he was the one who changed your date plans so they would be more private.” Tosh answered petting his hair soothingly. They had moved to curl up together on Ianto’s bed about half an hour before. Once Ianto had calmed a bit she asked quietly “Why didn’t you tell me you were feeling this way?”

“You and Rhys were so adamant that hiding was the right thing to do, I don’t know, I thought you would be cross that I was making such a fuss over it.” Ianto whispered so quietly that she barely even heard.

“Oh Ianto, I’m so sorry.” She sighed pulling him tighter against her keeping him hugged tight to her until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This part was only short as it's only there to set the scene


End file.
